Knighting Ceremony
by ewan's girl
Summary: Once Rivals, now friends Siri Tachi and Obi Wan Kenobi are knighted on the same day under different circumstances. Both couldn't wait for it, but neither expected it to be so bittersweet.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Knighting Ceremony  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Summary: The once rivals, now friends Siri Tachi and Obi Wan Kenobi are both knighted on the same day under very different circumstances and neither one imagined it would be so bittersweet.  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again I do not own anything in the Star Wars universe, I just hate real life so I like playing in a galaxy far far away.  
  
Author's note: Ok, I know I need to finish "Strength over fear" and I will, I just needed a new outlet and this story happened to come up in that insane imagination of mine. This story will go back and forth between Siri and Obi Wan, it takes place during the end of "Phantom Menace" and it also spans into Siri's undercover mission.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Twenty three year old Siri Tachi slowly rose out of bed, it was the middle of the night and she had been tossing and turning for the past three hours because something was happening, she felt it through the Force. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she thought about what the disturbance could be; whispers around the temple the past several days carried the word "Sith" and Siri didn't know what to make of it. She and her friends had of course heard the legends of the Sith, but had stopped believing in them after they left the creche and now respected Jedi masters were bringing up the old tales, speaking of the end of days.  
  
As she pulled on a light robe she shrugged, knowing that she'd have to wait until her friend Obi Wan Kenobi returned home from Naboo to fill her in on the rumored Sith that was seemingly haunting his mission. She suddenly found her thoughts straying from dark side lurkers and focusing on her friend Kenobi. She remembered her last conversation with him, it had been brief and the young man had been displaying an unusual emotion for him. . .anger.  
  
He had quickly explained to all of his worried friends that his master Qui Gon Jinn had found a child on Tatooine whom he felt was the "Chosen one" an old prophecy from the earliest days of the order. Obi Wan was cast back as Qui Gon had stated he would train the boy, only to be denied by the Council.  
  
Siri remembered the look in his eyes as he retold the story in his usual charming accent. Obi Wan was ever the example Jedi student and therefore didn't show any disgust on his face or in his voice, but his eyes held a sea of emotions. His master had nominated him for the trials, but not really. . .it was probably the worst insult a padawan could endure.  
  
The female padawan sighed and headed out of her room, as sorry as she felt for her friend she too was having issues that needed her attention. Her own master Adi Gallia had been acting strangely as of late, and seemed to avoid her most of the time. This usually didn't concern the very independent spirit of the blonde apprentice, but something about the tone in her master's voice when she did speak to her was unsettling. Something was up, and Siri felt she needed to know what it was.  
  
Siri slowly opened her bedroom door, deciding to make a quick batch of tea to calm her nerves and help her find sleep. As she entered the living room she shared with her master she was surprised to see her master sitting on the couch talking to the two heads of the Jedi Council. Siri stopped in her tracks as her presence was detected by the three masters.  
  
"Up late you are." Master Yoda never failed to state the obvious.  
  
"Yes master." Siri exclaimed with a slight bow, uncertain of what she should do next.  
  
The four of them sat in an uncomfortable silence, all looking between one another. Siri felt her cheeks grow warm because she realized she had interupted a Council meeting. Mace Windu regarded her with a raised eyebrow and glanced back at her master who was staring at the floor. Siri shifted her weight as the silence continued.  
  
Adi Gallia finally looked at her apprentice. "Was there anything you needed Siri?" She asked.  
  
Siri snapped out of her uncomfortable feeling and regained her Jedi calm. "No master, I couldn't sleep and thought about making some tea." She looked around the room again. "But obviously I am disrupting an important meeting, I'll return to my room." She turned on her heels only to be stopped by Mace's voice.  
  
"I think we could all use some tea Padawan Tachi." The council member stated. "Would you mind?"  
  
Siri looked at her master to make sure it wasn't a trick, then with a nod from Adi headed into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, levitating two cups of tea and carrying two more, Yoda and Mace exchanged glances. Siri passed out the respective cups then carried her own towards her room.  
  
"Padawan." Adi called, causing Siri to turn back and look at them. "Join us please."  
  
Siri nodded and carefully sat down on one of the foot stools in the living room, wondering why she was a part of the meeting. She waited to find out when she sensed a strange emotion coming from her usually reserved master.  
  
"You have come very highly recommended Padawan Tachi." Mace began, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"I'm sorry master Windu, but recommended?" Siri asked.  
  
"Your master has told us how skilled you are in many areas, but none as much as the success you've had with undercover missions." Mace continued.  
  
Siri glanced at Adi Gallia who seemed lost in her cup of tea. "Thank you master." She looked back to Mace.  
  
Mace looked over at Yoda who was sipping his tea, the dark skinned master put his cup down and leaned down resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. Siri took a sip of her tea, trying to keep control of her impatience in front of the two most powerful Jedi in the order.  
  
"Padawan Tachi, have you ever heard of Krayn?" Mace asked.  
  
Siri's mind raced to connect the name with a memory. "I believe I heard something on the holo news. . ." She said.  
  
"He's rumored to be a pirate and worse a slave trader." Adi stepped in. "His operation is growing and he has been linked with raids on slave worlds, stealing beings away from their families and masters."  
  
Siri shudded at the idea of living beings being treated like objects. "If Krayn has been linked to this, then why hasn't the Senate done something about it?"  
  
Mace cleared his throat. "We have discovered that the layers of power and control between Krayn and various governments are deep." Mace explained. "We have no way of knowing which governments are in league with Krayn."  
  
"And with the Senate gaining a brand new Supreme Chancellor. . ." Adi added with a huff, she had grown close to the ex Chancellor.  
  
Mace shot her a glance. "The reason we have come is we need someone to gather information on Krayn's organization." He looked at Adi again who was giving him a stern look. "Information only." He added and Siri noticed Adi was nodding.  
  
Siri sat back, waiting for the Council member to tell her that her master was going to leave once again on a mission without her. She was instead surprised to hear Master Yoda speak up.  
  
"Confer on you the level of Jedi knight the Council does."  
  
Siri came out of her trance. "I'm sorry?" She asked, not sure what to say.  
  
"The Council has decided to send you on this mission to infiltrate Krayn's organization." Adi Gallia stated, putting a hand on Siri's knee. "They have decided to give you the status of Knight."  
  
Siri looked at her master and noticed the strange look in her master's eyes. "But, I have yet to take the trials." She exclaimed.  
  
Mace rose to his feet. "We know this, but the Council has decided that under the circumstances it would be unessicary."  
  
Siri let the news sink in, she still didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Dangerous this mission is Padawan Tachi, complete secret it must stay." Yoda exclaimed. "Or fail you will."  
  
"Krayn is known for executing Jedi, again because of his political ties nothing has been able to be pinned on him, but in order for your mission to be successful you must not be conected in any way to the Jedi." Mace filled in.  
  
Siri stole another glance to her master then looked back at Mace. "Meaning. . ."  
  
"Meaning no one must know of your mission besides the four of us." Mace explained. "Meaning it must look as though you have left the Jedi."  
  
Siri felt her heart rise in her throat as Mace finished speaking, she sensed her master flinch through their bond. "Yes master." She accepted the mission, knowing she really didn't have a choice. "I will not fail." She stated with assuridly.  
  
Mace offered a small smile. "We have faith in your abilities Padawan Tachi." He headed for the door, followed by Yoda. "Your master will fill you in on all the technicalities, and you can leave as soon as you are ready."  
  
"Wait you can until return from Naboo we do." Yoda exclaimed, patting Siri on the knee.  
  
"Naboo?" Siri suddenly asked. "Why are you going to Naboo?"  
  
Mace was taken back by her outburst, but Adi stepped forward. "We have sensed a Jedi becoming one with the Force." Adi explained. "We haven't recieved an official word yet from Naboo, but we know it's happened. . .probably the disturbance that woke you."  
  
Siri felt as if time was going in slow motion with all she had just been told. "Do we know who it was?" She asked, afraid for her friend.  
  
Yoda sighed a deep sigh and sadly shook his head, leaving the humans alone in the room. Mace turned to leave shortly after and Siri quickly bowed as he exited the room. Siri then turned towards her master who was clearing tea cups.  
  
"You should get some rest Siri." Adi stated, moving towards the kitchen. "You have much information to retain before you leave on your mission."  
  
Siri nodded, letting everything sink in. "Yes master." She then waited as Adi headed to her room. "Master." Siri stopped her in her tracks. "Can I come with you to Naboo?" She asked.  
  
Adi thought for a moment then shook her head. "I think it would become too much of a distraction for you, you have so much work ahead of you."  
  
Siri showed no signs of disapointment. "Yes master." She stated and Adi began to walk away again. "Master?"  
  
Adi turned. "Yes Siri?"  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Siri asked. "And what will happen after the mission is over?" Siri vented. "How will people react when I come back after I leave the Jedi?"  
  
Adi softened her features and walked over to her student, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They will act like Jedi because they are Jedi. . .they will understand." Adi explained. "I will not sugar coat it for you, this will be one of the most dangerous missions you will ever be sent on, and I am sorry it is your first solo one." Adi held a face that showed she had argued this many times. "But I and the Council know that you are more than capable."  
  
"How do I leave the Jedi?" Siri asked. "How can I leave and make it believable?"  
  
Adi sat Siri down on the couch. "The reason you were given knight status in secret is master Windu thinks the best way is for me to cut you loose without nominating you for the trials." Adi held Siri's hand tightly. "It would be very believable that you would leave after that, because everyone knows how much being a Jedi means to you."  
  
"But lying to the entire order, to the rest of the Council, to my friends. . ."  
  
"Padawan, focus on the task at hand, not on what people will think." Adi snapped.  
  
"Yes master." Siri recited.  
  
Adi ran a hand through her apprentice's medium length blonde hair and cupped her face. "The Force will guide you my apprentice, always remember that." She looked Siri in the eyes. "Now remember Siri that no matter what you see, and you will see much that will go against your training you must remember that you are to gain information only, and under no circumstances will you compromise your identity."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"I mean it Siri, no matter how much you think you are right." Adi pointed a finger at the young woman.  
  
"I promise master." Siri stated.  
  
Adi looked relieved and then rose to her feet. "I need to meditate before I leave for Naboo." She stated, heading for her bedroom. "And Siri." Siri looked up at her master. "Congradulations on your knighting." The master then disapeared into her room.  
  
Siri watched her leave. "Thank you master." She stated under her breath.  
  
TBC: Ok folks, here was the first chapter I hope it was ok, please read and review and I'm sorry but I only have access to word pad and it doesn't have spell check so don't hate me because of that. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Knighting Ceremony  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope I can keep this story coming, I don't know how far it will go. Also, I promise I will finish "Strength over Fear".  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi opened the two heavy double doors of the Theed palace throne room, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was empty. He felt that he would loose the battle with his emotions if he heard another condolence, the twenty five year old Jedi padawan was still weary from battle but more so exhausted with bottled up sorrow for his fallen master. He slowly made his way across the polished marble floor, his boots clicking with each step as he headed to the large bay window. He stared down at the courtyard below and noticed several different beings running around finishing the preparations for both the funeral that night and the victory parade in the morning. He leaned his head on the cool glass and his gaze focused on the small room across the way, he knew the body of his master was laying inside being surrounded by mourners and anyone else who wanted to pay their respects to the "Hero of Naboo". Except for this very moment the apprentice hadn't left his mentor's side since he died in the young man's arms over twelve hours ago.  
  
He appreciated their sentiments, but he was so tired of the sorry looks, the hugs from clumsy Gungans, the tears of a nine year old boy and a fourteen year old girl for that matter. Then on the other side of the spectrum he was tired of the sollem, yet dignfied looks of his fellow Jedi, tired of "there is no death, only the Force". The young man had never been so confused or in need of his master's wisdom in his life.  
  
/ "You're a much wiser man than I am. . ." /  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes as the ghost continued to haunt him. 'No I'm not.' He thought to himself. 'If I was then you'd still be here, I would've seen the kick before it hit, wouldn't have left you alone.' He watched through his mind the battle that claimed his master's life, the battle that will forever be burned into his subconscious.  
  
He quickly opened his eyes and let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, his warm breath causing the glass to fog. He suddenly realized that there was another, familiar presence in the room, he turned and stared down at Jedi master Yoda. He quickly swallowed his emotions once again and wiped the tears that was building in his eyes.  
  
Yoda looked away as he noticed the apprentice wipe his eyes, letting the young man have a moment just one moment to not be a Jedi. He then hobbled into the room, watching as the ginger haired young man slowly head to the middle of the room and take a knee, bowing his head in humility.  
  
Yoda gently touched the padawan on his spikey head. "Need to do that you do not, bow to you we should."  
  
Obi Wan looked up at the diminutive master in confusion. "I'm sorry?"  
  
Yoda huffed. "Not since the Sith Wars has a Jedi faced such an advisary." Yoda continued. "Impressed the Council your abilities have."  
  
Obi Wan turned away. "My abilities weren't enough obviously, otherwise he'd still be here."  
  
Yoda softened his features, he had always felt a special bond with Kenobi, a bond he never really understood. "Saved him you did by surviving, destroyed his soul it would have had you not."  
  
Obi Wan felt a new string of tears threatening to break free of his lids, he braced his mental sheilds, knowing if anyone could see through him it was Yoda. "I promised Qui Gon I would train the boy." Obi Wan sadly muttered.  
  
Yoda sighed, Mace Windu had already told him, he suddenly began to pace. "Confer on you the level of Jedi knight the Council does." Yoda exclaimed, taking Obi Wan by surprise. "But agree with you taking this boy as your padawan learner I do not." He stopped in front of Obi Wan, stamping his gimmar stick to make a point.  
  
"Qui Gon believed in him." Obi Wan rebutled.  
  
Yoda sighed again, he wouldn't speak ill of the dead. "The Chosen one the boy may be, but never the less grave danger I fear in his training."  
  
Obi Wan held his head up. "Master Yoda, I gave Qui Gon my word." Yoda huffed and began pacing again. "I will train Anakin. . ." Obi Wan paused and carefully thought about his next words, he summed up all his strength. "Without the approval of the Council if I must."  
  
Yoda grunted, he had hoped he could convince Obi Wan otherwise. "Qui Gon's defiance I sense in you, need that you do not." He stopped, and stared off into space. "Agree with you the Council does. . ." He turned and looked at Obi Wan. "Your apprentice Skywalker will be." Obi Wan at first looked surprised then lowered his head in respect. Yoda shook his head and grumbled under his breath as he hobbled out of the door.  
  
The fire had long burned itself out, the embers were slowly fading away, the funeral party was long gone with the exception of a lone figure still standing at the alter. Obi Wan stood motionless as he had been for the past hour, contemplating how much his life had changed with the flick of a light saber. In the palm of his right hand he clentched the gift his master had bestowed on him twelve years ago, his thumb rubbing the smooth suface of the stone, trying to find some comfort in the Force surrounding the inaminate object.  
  
Obi Wan's mouth felt dry as the smell of ash glogged his senses, he swallowed trying to quelch his pain. The realization finally hit him, and the weight of his promises fell upon his shoulders for the first time, a burden that would haunt for the rest of his life.  
  
/ "What will happen to me now?" A tear soaked, round face asked.  
  
"The Council have granted me permission to train you." The hooded young man answered, his eyes holding back his own tears. "You will be a Jedi, I promise." /  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi closed his eyes as the words echoed through his brain. / "You will be a Jedi, I promise." /  
  
"What have I done?" He muttered to himself as a warm breeze picked up through the open windows, blowing off his hood that he had refused to lower and wipped his Padawan braid around his throat. He grabbed the long pleated hair and rand his fingers down it, feeling the different colored threads woven into it, capturing the memories associated with each one. He then came to the one at the end of the braid, remembering how difficult a task he had to do to earn the yellow thread and how he didn't think he would accomplish it.  
  
He finally moved from his spot and walked to one of the windows, still clutching the river stone in one hand, his braid in another. He glanced up at the stars as the breeze came up again, making the end of his braid smack him in the face. "I get it Qui Gon, I get it." He stated outloud, his lips turning into a sort of smile. He then took out a vibro blade that Yoda had given him to finish his knighting ceremony. He then took the thin ginger braid and in one swift motion detatched it from his head, strange as it was and silly as it might've sounded to others the second the braid was cut he felt older, not wiser just older.  
  
He turned away from the window and noticed a dark hooded figure standing in the shadows, Obi Wan's heart rose inside his throat as he thought he sensed a dark ripple through the Force, but it quickly disapeared. The hooded figure moved into the light, but only half his face could be seen from under the hood, he was an elderly man who was obviously a Jedi.  
  
"Qui Gon always spoke so very highly of you." Was all the man said as he turned around and left.  
  
Obi Wan stood stunned for a moment, he then snapped out of it and raced after the man into the Royal garden. He searched for what seemed like an hour, but couldn't find any trace of the old man physical or through the Force. He noticed it was getting late and knew he had to get up early with his new apprentice to prepare for the celebration. He began to make his way back to the palace when he came across another hooded figure bending over, sniffing a deep purple flower.  
  
"Tell me, how did it feel?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
"How did what feel?" Obi Wan asked, recongnizing the voice.  
  
"To kill a Sith?" Siri Tachi lowered her hood, her blonde hair catching the moon light.  
  
"Powerful." Obi Wan admited and Siri nodded. "I'm surprised to see you, I wasn't expecting anyone here for me. . .I mean I didn't see you arrive with your master." He changed the subject.  
  
Siri gave him a look that only she could give him. "Well that's because I didn't." She picked the flower and began to pluck off the petals. "I came by myself."  
  
Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, confused by her defiance of her master. "Why did you come?" He asked.  
  
Siri shrugged. "I don't know, felt like the thing to do."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Well thank you."  
  
Siri threw what was left of the flower to the ground. "Don't get mushy on me Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan looked at the discarded flower and nodded. "Force forbid."  
  
Siri looked at him and noticed the padawan braid laced tightly between his fingers. "I know this is strange, but you look older without that." She exclaimed, pointing to the braid.  
  
"I have a padawan." Obi Wan blurted out.  
  
Siri crossed her arms. "What? You can't be serious."  
  
Obi Wan chuckled sarcastically. "Why because I became a master before you?"  
  
Siri glared at him. "No, because you are way too young for one, because this morning you were one." She motioned again to the pleated hair.  
  
"I made a promise to both my master and my apprentice, Anakin will become a Jedi." Obi Wan resolved, a stray tear sneaking it's way down his cheek.  
  
Siri noticed the moisture, but for once in her life she let it go. "If you believe it to be true then it'll be so." She moved closer to him, turning him to face her. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her, his blue/grey eyes widening with surprise. "You are the first person to ask me that." The two friends then embraced, something that the two usually very reserved individuals never did.  
  
"Siri?" A voice broke the silence after a moment.  
  
Siri and Obi Wan let go of each other and turned to face Adi Gallia and Mace Windu who happened to be taking a walk. Obi Wan quickly bowed to the two Council members, but Siri held her ground.  
  
"Hello Adi." Siri addressed her master by name, taking the other three by surprise, non more that Obi Wan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Adi composed herself and asked. "I thought I told you to stay on Courascant."  
  
Siri placed her hands on her hips, and shifted her weight. "Well I came to see my friend."  
  
"That's all well and good Siri, but why did you go against my request?" Adi tried to control her anger.  
  
Siri gave her a look that would've intimidated the largest criminal in the galaxy. "Well I figured since you cut me loose without nominating me it really didn't matter."  
  
Obi Wan's jaw dropped, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
Adi looked as though she was backed in a corner. "Siri, can I speak to you in private?"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan looked between Siri and the two masters. "What?" Adi asked.  
  
"I don't see what can't be said here, considering the whole temple will soon know how you don't think I'm worthy to be a Jedi." Siri rebutled.  
  
Obi Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had lost his master, became a knight, gained an apprentice, and one of his best friends was cut loose by her master all in the same day. He felt like he was in another universe, Siri was probably the most dedicated one to the code out of all his friends, certainly if Garen and Reeft were discplined enough to be knights she would be.  
  
"Padawan Tachi, weather or not your master nominated you for the trials still means you are a Jedi, and she is a Council member. . ." Mace stepped in, trying to help the stunned Adi.  
  
"Don't even get me started on the Council Master Windu, all twelve of you are so self righteous to notice what actual Jedi in the field go through for you, for the code." Siri began to rant. "We live for you, we bleed for you, we have no personal lives for you. . ." She stopped and looked at Obi Wan. "We even die for you, and yet it's not enough it's never enough." She continued to glare at the two Council members. "And then if we aren't good enough you cast us aside."  
  
"Siri, this is not the time nor the place." Adi stepped forward, glancing at Obi Wan who looked like he was praying for the ground to swallow him. "Go home."  
  
Siri nodded then in one swift movement grabbed the vibro blade off Obi Wan's belt, she then proceeded to sever her own padawan braid then threw it at Adi. "Take it." She hissed and walked off in the opposite direction of the palace.  
  
Obi Wan stared at the blonde braid that littered the ground, his heart felt even heavier and he didn't think that was possible. Mace bent down to retrieve the long piece of hair, he placed it inside his tunic. "You should try to rest Knight Kenobi, I'm sure it's been a long day for you, and it's going to be one tomorrow as well."  
  
Obi Wan looked to the direction Siri had gone. "Master. . ."  
  
"Leave her be Obi Wan, her path is laid before her just like yours is laid before you." Mace explained, leading Adi back towards the palace. Obi Wan didn't notice him hand Adi the discarded padawan braid. "You were right, she is convincing." Mace whispered to his fellow Council member.  
  
"Let's hope so." Adi stated, although she didn't show it was somewhat shaken by her padawan's preformance.  
  
Obi Wan continued to stare in the direction of Siri's departure, his cloak blowing in the wind. "Her path is laid before her, just like yours is laid before you." He muttered under his breath, nodding.  
  
TBC: Well, tell me what you think, remember I have no spell check, I'm sorry. 


	3. Zora

Title: Knighting Ceremony  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok my pretties, here is a new chapter, I am heading deep into this story and you know what? I have no idea how deep it will go so bear with me. I also have a couple of other ideas in my head for stories. I want to esp thank Jedikma who is a wonderful fanfiction friend and has been a great source of inspiration and help to me with my stories, if you get a chance do read hers because she is one of the only other writers on this site who writes Siri consistantly and she's fantastic!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Siri put down the report she had read more than ten times with a sigh, she had been reviewing inside information on Krayn for two days now and knew she was prepared, but something in the back of her mind still worried her. She had gone on more than her share of undercover missions that was true, but usually her master was close by. Ever since Siri was young she had a knack for acting, although she never used it she could easily fake being sick to get out of certain classes or exercises. Her friends often stated she was somewhat of an egnima considering how reserved she kept her emotions yet she could cry on cue if needs be.  
  
She smiled as she remembered her talent getting her and her friends out of a scrape when she was twelve. She, Garen Muln, Bant Errin, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Reeft had gone to the market place on the lower levels of Courascant without their master's permission. To this day Siri could not remember what brought them down there, only the memory of a mishap where Garen and Reeft knocked over a display of expensive vases. Needless to say they were in trouble and thinking on her feet Siri turned on the water works acting like a lost child and diverting the attention away from her two friends.  
  
She rose to her feet, pushing her desk chair out from behind her and gathered up the reports that were scattered on her desk. She then placed the files inside her survival pack and looked down at one of the outfits she had purchased that was lying on the bed. It was made of authentic bantha hyde and dyed a green/brown color. It was a skin tight, two piece number that was obviously made to attract attention. She swallowed hard as she removed her simple creme colored Jedi tunic and leggings and folded them neatly on her bed. After she had squeezed into her new ensamble she stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
She shook her head as she stared at her incredibly fair skin, blonde hair and slender body. 'Oh yeah, I look like a scary pirate.' She sarcastically thought to herself. She stared at her body longer and noticed her muscular arms and legs. 'Well, that helps somewhat.' She admitted, flexing her arms.  
  
She turned away from her reflection and headed into her freshener and turned on the facett, soaking her shoulder length hair, she then took a bottle of dye from the edge of the sink and worked it into a lather in her locks, then after waiting the appropriate time rising it out. She stared into her eyes and sighed as she picked up a hair cutting vibro blade and proceeded to shear pieces of now red/brownish hair, causing them to fall to the floor. She continued this until her hair was cropped close to her head, she then grabbed a salve and worked it into her hair, styling it into several wild spikes.  
  
Siri was amazed by her transformation, but something was missing, she needed something else to heighted her appearance as someone who had lived the kind of life as a slave trader. She opened one of the drawers that was attached to the sink and pulled out a crimson red pencil that her master sometimes used to color her lips. Siri then proceeded to draw intrigate markings under her eyes trailing down to her cheeks. She stared at her reflection as she finished with her faux scars and almost found herself slipping to character.  
  
"My name is Zora." She snarled to her reflection, changing the tone of her voice slightly. She shook her head, snapping herself out of character. She then headed back to her room to gather her belongings that would accompany her along her mission. She picked up her survival pack and flung it over her shoulder and then picked up her light saber and stared at it for a moment. She rolled the silver cylinder between her hands and swallowed her nervousness, immediately casting it into the Force, throwing the weapon into her pack and purposly striding out her door.  
  
As she crossed the living room she made sure to leave her master a coded message, appologizing for her performance on Naboo. As she set the letter down she noticed a hollopic on the small table that held a picture of herself as a young girl with her master standing next to Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and his young apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi. She smiled as the memory sprang to life, and how she and Obi Wan were still very much rivials at the time the picture was captured as it showed obviously on both their faces. Siri carefully placed the picture in her pack and exited her quarters, heading to the Temple's hanger.  
  
Garen Muln took a quick drink of water as he let out a frustrated sigh, he had been working on a paticular star ship for the past four hours and wasn't getting any closer to resolving the problem. The senior padawan had a knack for flying and fixing ships and therefore had found himself taking on the role of Temple mechanic, which he didn't mind in the least except for days such as this one.  
  
He put down his cup and picked up an already soiled towel and proceeded to wipe the grease off his hands, noticing that he had cut his knuckles on the part he was fixing. He stared at his hand and made a face that was classic Garen, he then out of the corner of his eye noticed a woman who's outfit left little to the imagination heading towards the ships. He raised an eyebrow as his interest peaked and carefully rose to his feet, smoothing out his hair and heading in the female's direction. As he drew closer he began to sense a familiar presence, but was confused by it because the breath taking view before him couldn't possibly belong to one of his best friends. . .could it?  
  
He stopped short as two crystal blue eyes bore into him, he suddenly felt like two daggers were peircing him. "Siri?" He asked, hesitantly. "Tachi, is that you?"  
  
Siri rolled her eyes and walked past him, "No" She softly commented as she tossed her bag inside the fighter.  
  
Garen was incredibly confused, yet incredibly amused. "Wow Siri. . .so is this the new spring look for you?" He asked in his usual joking tone. "Cause I got to tell you if it is, please let it be spring all year long."  
  
Siri brushed past him, bumping into his shoulder as she activated the fueling droid. "I don't have time for you Jedi." She snarled, startling Garen by her tone.  
  
Garen placed a hand on her shoudler gently. "Siri? You ok?"  
  
Siri brushed off his hand. "I will be, once I am away from here."  
  
Garen raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Tachi?"  
  
"That is my name no longer." She moved past him. "That is my Jedi name, and I will not be bounded by that life any more. . .my name is Zora."  
  
Her long time friend couldn't hold in the snickering any long. "Zora?" He burst out laughing. "What are you talking about Siri?"  
  
Siri became annoyed by his antics. "Leave me be."  
  
Garen stopped laughing and noticed his friend was being serious. "Siri, what's going on?"  
  
She grabbed Garen roughly by his tunic. "Stay out of this Garen, if you know what's good for you." She then pushed him away from her with the Force, causing him to crash into a far wall.  
  
He slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his now sore back as he watched Siri take off. "What the Force was that?" He asked himself, he then noticed a large transport begining it's landing proceedures, Garen imediatly knew who was riding that transport. He helped on his end with the landing proceedures and bowed as the esteemed Jedi council made their way down the ramp. He slowly made his way towards Adi Gallia as she gracefully stepped down from the ship. "Master Gallia?"  
  
She turned when she heard her name. "Padawan Muln?" She regarded him.  
  
"Can I speak with you master?" Garen asked.  
  
Adi turned to the young man. "Can it wait Padawan Muln?" She asked.  
  
Garen looked into the master's eyes, she noticed a strange intensity in them. "No, I don't think it can."  
  
TBC: Ok, I know this chapter was shorter than what I usually write, but it wasn't going any further. Please bear with me and review. 


	4. First impressions

Title: Knighting Ceremony  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything. . .seriously, I don't own anything except my bottle cap collection. . .actually I don't even own that, it's on loan.  
  
Author's note: Thank you again to all who have reviewed, I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but I will try to continue it because I've recieved so many wonderful reviews on it.  
  
Chapter 4: First impressions  
  
"Can I really fly it?" Nine year old Anakin Skywalker asked, testing his brand new master.  
  
"Of course Anakin." Obi Wan walked up the ramp of their small transport, making sure it was ready to make the trip to Courascant. Obi Wan was more than ready to leave the planet of Naboo behind and return to the comfort of the Temple, yet on the other hand he was nervous to return without his master by his side. As he came back down the ramp he watched Anakin pull a tool from the tool box and begin to work on the wing of the ship. Obi Wan felt a lump in his throat as the realization hit him again.  
  
'I came to this planet a padawan, and I leave a master.' He thought sadly.  
  
Anakin sensed Obi Wan's sorrow and threw him a concerned look, Obi Wan immediatly reinforced his sheilds and offered the boy a crooked smile. "How she look?" He asked, trying to change the unspoken subject.  
  
"Good, although I could make her faster if I had more time." The nine year old beemed with pride.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to stay here." Obi Wan hoped Anakin missed the sarcasm. "But we are suppose to return to the Temple to start your training."  
  
Anakin nodded and then noticed several figures coming closer to them. The young boy grew excited. "Padme!" He exclaimed. "Look master Obi Wan, it's Padme!"  
  
Obi Wan turned and noticed the young queen running towards them, yet still holding a regal air about her. She strode up the platform and the two Jedi bowed before her. "Please, you don't have to do that." She told them. "I am glad I caught you before you left, I wanted to say a proper goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?" Anakin huffed. "You mean we'll never see you again?"  
  
Padme looked up at Obi Wan then knelt in front of Anakin. "I hope with all my heart that I see you again Ani, you hold such a special place in my heart, and I once again find myself owing you everything." She smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek, she then looked up at the boy's master and rose up to speak with him. "You are both always welcome here, but I understand if you never return."  
  
Obi Wan offered the young ruler a sad smile. "Naboo will forever stay with me." It came out, but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to say.  
  
Padme smiled, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes, she then moved quickly, taking the Jedi knight by surprise and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You will always have a high place among the heros of Naboo, and I will never forget you."  
  
Obi Wan pulled away from the embrace. "Thank you milady, and I will never forget you." He cleared his throat as he felt it tighten.  
  
"I hope not everything you take from Naboo will be full of sorrow." She stated, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
The young knight was surprised by this action and quickly lowered his gaze away from the young monarch. "I hope so too milady."  
  
"I'm telling you, she Force pushed me really hard, into that wall over there." Garen Muln was explaining to a small group of Jedi. "It really hurt."  
  
"Garen, it couldn't have been that bad, you didn't even go to the healers." Bant reminded him.  
  
"No, but that's because I don't go running to the healers for every little thing." Garen grabbed his right arm. "But it's really bruised." He rolled up his sleeve, and his friends stared at it. "See?"  
  
"Bruised? Where?" Luminari asked, squinting.  
  
Garen looked down at his arm. "It's right there." He pointed to a spot.  
  
"Where?" Reeft asked.  
  
"Ok, so maybe it's more of an internal bruise." Garen huffed, and rolled down his sleeve.  
  
"Guys, how are we going to tell him?" Bant asked. "I mean, he's already lost his master how do we tell him Siri left the Jedi?"  
  
"Yeah I know, she was one of his best friends." Reeft interjected, taking a bite of Maja fruit.  
  
"Maybe we don't tell him." Garen suggested.  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked in unison.  
  
"Maybe with everything he's been through we just don't tell him, and let him find out on his own time." Garen explained.  
  
"Do you really think that's the best idea Garen?" Luminari asked.  
  
"No, I was just trying to get out of telling him." Garen admitted.  
  
The four friends sat in silence for a moment, all uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"I can't believe Siri would just leave the Jedi like that." Bant exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe Master Gallia would just cut her loose before knighting her." Luminari added, everyone agreed.  
  
"I can't believe she chose a name like Zora over Siri." Garen added.  
  
"Can you ever be serious Garen?" Bant asked.  
  
Garen shrugged. "Look, I may not be acting serious right now, but what is the point? She left, there is nothing we can do about it, this is between her and the Force." He stated and the others looked away, agreeing with him. "Besides, she really hurt me." Garen whined, touching his arm gingerly.  
  
This statement caused the others to groan and roll their eyes at Garen, then the four Jedi noticed a ship heading towards the entrance of the hanger. "So I ask again, how are we going to tell him?" Bant asked, watching the ship.  
  
"I think we should wait for the opportune moment." Luminari stated, folding her arms inside her cloak. "Force knows how he's going to be when he gets off that ship."  
  
The small transport landed perfectly in place in the hanger and the ramp came down, the four friends watched as a bright eyed boy dressed as a Jedi padawan came running down, staring at the other speeders and star ships in the hanger with a huge grin on his face. The boy was followed by the slow descent of Obi Wan Kenobi down the ramp. His friends tried to determine how to approach him, they noticed the loss of his padawan braid and how he seemed to be swimming inside a very dark brown cloak that was obviously not made for him.  
  
Bant and Garen exchanged glances as they headed to meet their friend, as they approached him they could hear the excited words of the young boy, exclaiming how amazing the different vehicles were. Obi Wan stopped when he noticed his friends heading towards him, he swallowed his emotions, he knew what was coming but he wasn't ready for it. Bant was first to reach Obi Wan and she quickly enveloped her best friend in her arms.  
  
"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bant exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "I was so worried."  
  
"Bant." Garen stated under his breath.  
  
Bant turned and looked at Garen. "Sorry, I had to say it. . .I'm done." She turned back to Obi Wan. "How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan held her webbed hands. "Ok, I'm just a little tired."  
  
"I know sweetie." Bant exclaimed, knowing her friend all too well and noticing the pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah man, I can't believe it." Reeft added, patting Obi Wan on the back.  
  
Obi Wan began to feel overwelmed by the condolensces of his friends, he backed away from the group quickly, almost tripping over Anakin. "Oh, by the way I'd like you all to meet my apprentice." He looked down at Anakin, then up at his friends who all had shocked looks on their faces. "Anakin Skywalker I'd like you to meet some very important people, this is Luminari Unduli. . ."  
  
Luminari knelt down in front of the boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Anakin." She offered a warm smile.  
  
"You too." Anakin shook her hand.  
  
"This is Bant Erin, Reeft. . ." Obi Wan continued. "And Garen Muln."  
  
Garen reached out and shook Anakin's hand. "Nice to meet you kid, noticed you were looking at the speeders."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes sir, I am a pilot, I love ships and speeders."  
  
Garen looked at Obi Wan and winked. "I like this kid, you know what Anakin, I'm the Temple's mechanic, you want me to show you around?"  
  
The nine year old's eyes were wide as saucers, he looked up at his master. "Really?"  
  
Obi Wan clapped Garen on the shoulder. "You sure man?"  
  
Garen returned the gesture. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Thank you Garen."  
  
Garen then led Anakin to a set of speeders, both talking excidedly. "Looks like kindred spirits." Luminari observed. "Force help us."  
  
Obi Wan watched Anakin for a moment, then turned to his remaining friends. "I should get going, I've got to prepare our quarters for Anakin."  
  
Bant and Luminari exchanged glances. "You're staying in the same quarters?" Bant asked, worried.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "Yes Bant, why not?"  
  
"Well, because. . ."  
  
"No reason." Luminari jumped in. "We are just concerned about you Obi, that's all."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I understand, but you are going to have to let me deal with it on my own." He connected eyes with Bant. "I promise, I will deal with it, you don't have to worry."  
  
Bant avoided his gaze. "If that is what you wish."  
  
Obi Wan lifted her chin with his finger. "It's what I wish, to be left alone." With that he turned and headed towards the Temple entrance.  
  
Bant almost went after him, but Reeft stopped her. "Let him go Bant, he's got to get over this on his own this time." He gave Bant a small hug. "He knows we're here."  
  
Bant nodded. "I know, I just haven't seen his eyes like that since Bruck's death"  
  
"We still didn't tell him about Siri," Luminari reminded them. "And I've got classes to teach"  
  
"I've got tons of pre mission reports to go over" Reeft exclaimed, pulling a sweet treat out of his pocket and popping it in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and I've got to leave soon for a mission with Master Fisto" Bant stated, her voice etched with disapointment.  
  
"So, that just leaves. . ." Reeft left the statement hanging in the air as the three friends all turned towards Garen.  
  
"He'll be able to tell Obi Wan right?" Luminari asked. "Right?"  
  
TBC: Ok there you go, another chapter. I hope this chapter was up to par, I had a harsh review on one of my other stories and it got to me so I hope this chapter didn't suffer. Please excuse the bad grammar and spelling, it's not my strong point and I only have Word Pad on my computer so there is no spell check. Thank you again for all your reviews. 


	5. How to be a slave trader

Title: Knighting Ceremony  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok you guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update, work has just become so busy because of the summer and I don't have any other access to a computer, well that and I'm really engrossed in a new Clone Wars novel 'Cestus deception' I recomend it.  
  
Chapter 5 How to become a slave trader  
  
Siri strode down the ramp of the transport she had taken to the outer rim, she had ditched the star fighter to cover her tracks from anyone who wanted to find out who she was. The young Jedi knight had thought long and hard as to how to exactly track down Krayn's operation and she decided what better way to find out about a slave trader than go to the planet where she knew for certain there were slaves.  
  
She glanced up at the twin suns and inwardly groaned, hoping that the salve she had slathered on her body would protect her overly fair skin from burning, but she knew if she wanted to be a convincing pirate she couldn't concern herself with that. She slung her ragged pack over her right shoulder and headed towards the crowded streets of Mos Eisley. She kept her eyes forward, yet saw everything around her with the Force. She noticed the various species of aliens, walking around the market place, others were sitting on the shaded patios of cafes playing different games (becoming angry when they didn't win and throwing tables).  
  
Her first instinct was to go into the nearest bar and seek out information about Krayn, she had read the report that the slave trader had been in the area and may have already made a raid on the slave camps. She noticed to her right a run down building that seemed to be the hub of excitment at least to the beings that were stumbling out of it, blinking in the bright sunlight. She summed up her courage and began to tread through the sand towards the establishment when the Force suddenly made the hair on her neck stand up.  
  
Siri stopped in her tracks and listened to the disturbance, the Force then led her down a side street to a very bad part of town (like there was even a good part) and noticed a blue winged creature fluttering about talking angrily to a middle aged woman who was struggling to carry a large metallic object. Siri hid herself behind a wall and listened with the Force to understand why she had been brought to this particular street at this particular moment.  
  
"Keep up woman!" The Toydarian bellowed, waving flies away from him. "I tell you, you aren't worth the up keep Shmi."  
  
The brunette woman tried to ignore the harsh words of her owner and struggled to keep up with him. Siri turned her eyes away from the scene, knowing that she needed to get use to seeing beings treated like objects, but something about this woman had the Force screaming at her to do something.  
  
"I need to just sell you!" Watto shouted even louder, throwing his arms up in the air. The exhausted woman suddenly tripped and dropped the huge metal part with a loud clang, Watto turned and glared at her. "If only I could afford something strong." He huffed, scratching his left leg against his right.  
  
Shmi spit the sand out of her mouth and looked up at her "boss" then began to quickly pick up the heavey part. Siri found herself not able to take any more and was ready to jump to the woman's rescue when a middle aged man ran up and helped Shmi with the part.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He stated, bending down to lift the heavey load, Shmi tried to hide the smile on her face when she saw him.  
  
"Hey! I told you before, get out of here." Watto buzzed around the stranger. "You can't have her, you don't have enough money."  
  
The scruffy man sighed. "You just said that she was worthless and that you needed to sell her, please." He pleaded with the Toydarian, then gave a longing look to the slave woman.  
  
"Bah!" Watto tried to shoo the man away. "Get out of here Lars, if I see you around her again and you don't have the money I'll call the Hutts."  
  
The man slowly nodded and helped Shmi to her feet and reluctantly handed her the star ship parts, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" then with one last longing look turned and headed down the opposite alley, passing Siri. The blue eyed Jedi watched the man head back to his speeder and was greeted by a young boy, Siri then turned back to the Toydarian and his slave.  
  
"Excuse me," her voice caused the two to startle. "I heard you were interested in selling a slave."  
  
Watto eyed the young woman, his interest peaking. "Possibly."  
  
Siri took on the character of Zora and circled the woman, looking her up and down. "Hmmmm, not much to work with."  
  
Watto immediately went into salesman mode, fluttering about nervously. "No, she is high quality slave, very sturdy and mechanical." Watto motioned for Shmi to stand straighter. "She good for field work, house work, shop work. . ."  
  
Siri put up her hand to stop the inane babble. "How much?"  
  
Watto stroaked his wiskers for a moment. "3,000 hard credits."  
  
Siri folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Good luck." She then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Watto called after her. "Look, she is a very good worker, one of the best slaves I ever had."  
  
"Then why are you selling her?" Siri asked.  
  
"Because. . ." Watto looked at Shmi then back at Siri. "I have to pay off some gambling debts, you know how it is. . ." He chuckled and Siri glared at him.  
  
Siri glanced at Shmi then back at Watto, whe then pulled out a handful of credits. "Give us a minute." She placed the money in his chubby hands.  
  
Watto was confused, but looked at the payment and nodded. "Sure, ten minutes?" He asked and Siri nodded, then watched the blue alien flutter away, grumbling.  
  
Siri walked up to the slave woman who was keeping her eyes on the ground. "Do you know why I paid him to leave?" She asked and Shmi shook her head. "I need information, and I believe you can help me."  
  
"I am just a slave, I don't know anything mistress. . ."  
  
Siri smiled and lifted Shmi's chin so their eyes met. "I think you do." She then began to circle Shmi. "Tell me, what do you know of Kryan?"  
  
Shmi lower her gaze again, Siri noticed her body tense slightly. "I know nothing."  
  
"Interesting." Siri continued to circle the frightened woman. "Obviously you know something, otherwise you wouldn't be so afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Really?" Siri then in one swift movement held out a small knife she had been conceiling and held it to the woman's neck. "What about now?"  
  
Shmi stared Siri in the eyes and shook her head. "Death doesn't frighten me, it would be a release. . .now that I know my son is safe."  
  
Siri stopped for a moment. "Your son?"  
  
"He is a Jedi, he was able to escape." Her voice dripped with pride.  
  
Siri scoffed. "We are getting off the subject slave, tell me what you know about Krayn."  
  
Shmi closed her eyes. "I know he is a monster, I know he makes an already horrid life worse for slaves."  
  
Siri pressed the knife closer. "That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"He's here," Shmi revealed. "He's raiding the slave camps here on Tatooine as we speak."  
  
Siri eyed her, moving the knife away from her neck. "How do you know this?"  
  
"He comes every year at this time, he has a deal with the Hutts. . ." She was rambling.  
  
Siri could smell the fear on the woman and felt sorry for her, she then noticed Watto returning. "That'll be all slave."  
  
"So, are you pleased?" Watto asked. "Because I have a long journey back to Mos Espa to make and I should be on my way."  
  
Siri shrugged. "Not what I'm looking for, but good luck with your debts." She then began to walk down the alley.  
  
"Wait, I'll cut you a deal!" Watto screamed after her.  
  
"Maybe you should cut the deal with the man who wants her." And with that Siri disapeared around the corner.  
  
Slyter Cobos sat in the corner of the crowded Cantina, observing the crowd and enjoying an ale, he sat back in the shadows and enjoyed the music that came from the house band and then took a puff off his long pipe. His set of three eyes followed the elegant smoke trail as it lingered above him until his attention was drawn to a lonely figure sitting at the bar. The elderly Z'akk had been observing her since she entered the establishment over an hour ago, he was intreagued by her and not just for her beauty (which was obvious) but for the way she carried herself and the way she handled the series of males who had approached her. Slyter knew one thing about this woman. . .she was dangerous.  
  
Her name was Zora, or so he overheard, and she was looking for information on Krayn which also peaked Cobos' interest considering he worked for the pirate. He continued to eye her, trying to judge who and what she was; she was lean, but muscular, beautiful but fierce. Suddenly two very intense blue eyes snapped to his direction and he was taken back, he then watched as she uncrossed her exquisitly long legs and headed in his direction, her hips swaying dangerously. Slyter draped his arm on the back of the booth to show that he wasn't intimedated by her, even though for some reason he was.  
  
"What you drinking?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Corelian ale." He answered.  
  
"Thanks, I'd love one." She exclaimed, sitting in the booth next to him.  
  
Slyter motioned for the bar tender to send another round and he found himself staring at the woman next to him. "So my lovelie, what brings a stunning creature such as yourself into a Bantha hole such as this?"  
  
Zora draped her arm over the back of the booth as well, stroking his arm. "I'm looking for someone." She smiled.  
  
Slyter Cobos was a feared pirate and yet felt weak in the knees at the sight of this woman. "Well, I'd say you found someone."  
  
The woman licked her lips seductivly and nodded. "I would agree to that." Then in one swift motion she pulled out a conceiled vibro blade and cut off one of the creature's four appendages, he howled in pain. "Please tell Krayn that Zora seeks a meeting with him." And with that the woman left the bar, leaving everyone stunned. 


	6. Sink full of memories

Title: Knighting Ceremony  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 6: Sink full of memories  
  
Obi Wan palmed the keypad on the door and it opened with a swoosh of air, filling his nostrils with the familar smell of meditation incense that had been trapped behind the door for the past week. He closed his eyes and lingered in the doorway, emersing himself in the aroma he had fallen asleep to for now twelve years of his life, the aroma he always associated with home. He returned his thoughts away from memories that were suddenly becoming too painful and strode through the door into his apartment.  
  
Out of habbit the Jedi turned to the left and headed to the smaller of the two rooms, which technically was still his. Once inside he removed his cloak, tossed it on his sleep couch and glanced around his living space, not sure where to begin. The new knight realized he needed to set the room up for his rambunctious apprentice, but his heart cried at the thought of disturbing anything that his former master may have touched. He felt if he moved anything it would actually be admitting that Qui Gon was gone.  
  
He shook his head and pushed back the greif to the locked box it would forever live in and proceeded to pack up his personal belongings, placing them inside a crate. He worked with Jedi speed, never stopping to reminise over various awards, art work, holo pics or anything else, working meticulously until the task was done. He stood in the center of the now empty, clean room and sighed, marveling how the familiar room looked so different and he found himself hoping Anakin would make it as much of a home as he did.  
  
Obi Wan turned away from his former room and walked across the living space to the room reserved for the master. He stopped in front of the silver door and attempted to calm his nerves, trying to reach a state of walking meditation so that no emotions or feelings would interfere with the unhappy task ahead of him, a few moments and deep breaths later he strode into Qui Gon's room.  
  
An hour went by before the former padawan closed the lid of a large wooden trunk that once held his master's favorite memories and now also home to his most valuable prizes, with included but were not limited to Qui Gon's light saber. He gathered up the remaining articles of Qui Gon's and put them in a pile next to the door, waiting to take them down to the Temple's storage room. Obi Wan glanced around the apartment, wondering where he should start next.  
  
The ginger haired knight decided to forego the living room and headed for the kitchen, taking with him a plate he had left on the dining room table before his last mission. Obi Wan then proceeded to roll up his sleeves as he ran the water to cleanse the unwashed dishes. He frowned at the pile of glasswear, knowing it was his fault they had piled up so bad. He was always willing to help his master clean the apartment, but ever since a mission involving Siri Tachi he couldn't stand washing dishes.  
  
As he placed another bowl into the warm, clean water his thoughts drifted to Siri and their last meeting. He then realized that she wasn't with the rest of his friends in the docking bay, and he suddenly wondered if she was alright. He decided once he got Anakin to go to sleep (easier said than done he'd discovered) he would try to find the blonde hair woman, and make sure she wasn't doing anything rash.  
  
Obi Wan took a towel and began to dry one of the plates and as he turned around to put it away he noticed a lone tea cup sitting on the counter in a corner. He suddenly felt his heart leap inside his chest at the sight, almost dropping the plate in his hand. With shaking fingers he carefully placed the plate in it's place and gingerly picked up the cup, staring at what was left of the light brown liquid. He felt a sob catch in his throat and tears began to sting his eyes as the memory surfaced.  
  
/ Qui Gon Jinn blew cool air onto his cup of tea, taking in the sweet aroma that always helped calm his nerves. It had been an emotional eight hours since he had returned to the Temple with the "Chosen One" in tow, and an even worse last hour since his meeting with the Council deciding Anakin's future. Things had not gone well at all, and to make things worse he had hurt his apprentice in the process all because of a long lost prophecy.  
  
The Jedi master sighed, taking a sip of the tea, trying to overcome his anxieties about the situation. He then sensed the presence of his padawan slowly enter the dinning room, he could sense Obi Wan's emotions (although most of his shields were fully errect). He decided to keep his back towards Obi Wan, not wanting to see the haunted look in his young eyes.  
  
Obi Wan walked into the dinning room and noticed the tall figure of his master standing next to the counter sipping tea. He found himself becoming angry at the fact that Qui Gon not only dismissed him for a child he didn't even know but hadn't even approached Obi Wan to explain his actions. The padawan felt betrayed and unfortunatly it wasn't the first time Qui Gon had caused him to feel that way.  
  
Yet on the other hand Obi Wan knew it was very unJedi like to hold such a grudge, it could endanger the mission at hand, but standing there watching the man he deemed as a father standing in a corner sipping tea, not having any sense of remorse left the young man feeling cold.  
  
"The Queen will be expecting us shortly." Obi Wan stated, clipping his light saber to his belt.  
  
Qui Gon took another sip and closed his eyes, this was the first time Obi Wan had spoken to him since the meeting with the Council and he could hear the venom in his voice. He quickly thought of how to respond, a huge part of him wanting to reasure his charge that nothing had changed, but he knew it was foolish of him to believe that, and Obi Wan was too smart to fall for it.  
  
Qui Gon turned to face his apprentice, noticing the storm brewing within the blue/grey orbs. "Then it would be wrong to keep her waiting." He blurted, feeling incredibly awkward with the conversation, and taking one last sip of the tea before setting it on the counter.  
  
Obi Wan fixed his gaze on the tea cup on the counter, not able to look the man in the eyes. "Yes master." He then turned and left their quarters and for the first time it was Qui Gon who walked a step behind Obi Wan. /  
  
Obi Wan returned his thoughts to the present, and looked down at the small cup in his hands, not sure what to do with it, but before he could do anything he heard the door swoosh open and a familiar young voice was talking excidedly.  
  
"Master Obi Wan?" Anakin called out.  
  
"In the kitchen." Obi Wan called back, carefully placing the cup back onto the counter.  
  
  
  
Night had taken Courascant yet again, yet the planet still held an irredecent glow due to all the neon lights that had taken over their reign. The Jedi Temple seemed to shimer with a white light, a symbol of justice and peace in the center of a bustiling city filled with turmoil. Many of the lights had been doused because of the late hour, but one kept burning, much to his master's dismay.  
  
"Anakin, turn out that light and go to bed." Obi Wan called for the fourth time in the span of ten minutes. He listened with the Force to sense what his apprentice was doing. "I mean it padawan, you have a very big day tomorrow, go to sleep."  
  
The light turned out and silence returned to the apartment. . .for a moment.  
  
Obi Wan turned back to his book, he was nestled in his favorite chair that was next to the window. He knew his apprentice was pretending to be asleep, he shook his head and turned the page. "I will not hesitate to use a sleep suggestion on you." Obi Wan threatened, never taking his eyes off his book.  
  
Anakin's door slowly opened. "Master?"  
  
Eyes still on the book. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you sad?" Anakin asked, hovering in his doorway.  
  
This question immedeatly drew the master's attention. "What?"  
  
The nine year old nervously twisted the corner of his night tunic. "Are you really sad about master Qui Gon?"  
  
Obi Wan sighed, put down his book and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Yes Anakin I am."  
  
"I miss him." Anakin blurted, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "I know I didn't really know him. . ."  
  
Obi Wan softened his features. "Well the two of you shared a bond, one that no one could explain."  
  
"He was your father huh." Anakin stated.  
  
Obi Wan was taken back. "Well no. . ."  
  
"Garen said that master Qui Gon was like your father." Anakin explained.  
  
Obi Wan straightened up in the chair. "That's true, he was like my father, the closest thing to a father I've ever known."  
  
Anakin bit his lip and thought about things for a moment. "I never had a dad." He looked up at Obi Wan. "Do you think maybe we'll be like you and master Qui Gon were?"  
  
Obi Wan rose to his feet and walked up to Anakin, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Possibly, one day." The master offered a small smile to his charge. "But I don't know if I'll be a very good father, I don't know if I'm ready."  
  
"I think you are." Anakin said with confidence, he then wrapped his arms around Obi Wan and held him tightly.  
  
Obi Wan hugged him back, finding tears coming to his eyes. "Ok, seriously it's time for bed." He released himself from Anakin's grasp and pushed him in the direction of his door.  
  
"Goodnight master." Anakin trotted off towards his room.  
  
"Goodnight padawan." Obi Wan answered, moving back to his chair.  
  
Anakin stopped and looked back at the twenty five year old. "You know it's ok to be sad, I know if my mother died I'd be real sad."  
  
"Yes it is ok to be sad Anakin, but as Jedi we are suppose to let go of our emotions." Obi Wan tried to explain. "But you will lean this in time my apprentice, now get some sleep."  
  
With out another word he turned headed to bed. Obi Wan shook his head and picked up his book just as his door chime went off, he looked at the wall chrono, curiosity getting the better of him. He walked to the door and was surprised to see Garen on the other side.  
  
"Garen?" Obi Wan leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"Hey man, you ready for sparring?" Garen asked, chewing some sort of treat.  
  
"Oh, no I'm really not up for it tonight, I think I've had enough dueling for this week." Obi Wan exclaimed, heading back into the apartment.  
  
Garen followed after him, closing the door. "Ok, that's cool, we'll just hang out then." He sat down on the couch, putting his legs up on the table. "Wanna watch a holopic?"  
  
"No, I just want to be alone." Obi Wan stated, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.  
  
"I totally understand." Garen answered, picking up Obi Wan's book. "I would want to be alone too."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Bant sent you didn't she?"  
  
Garen looked offended. "Are you insinuating that I didn't come here on my own. . .yeah ok, you caught me." He sat up and threw the book on the table. "Seriously man, how you holding up?"  
  
Obi Wan shrugged. "I broke down over a tea cup." He admitted. "I just destroyed a Sith lord and I broke down in my kitchen over a tea cup."  
  
Garen didn't know how to respond. "Sorry man."  
  
"It's ok, I just wish I could let it go." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"Maybe you never will, you know it is possible." Garen awkwardly stated, recieving a harsh look from Obi Wan. "I didn't mean that, damn Bant really is better at this than I am."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "I won't argue with that. . .even Siri would be better than you at this."  
  
Garen stiffened at the mention of her name. "Yeah." He gave a forced chuckle.  
  
Obi Wan noticed the change in his demenor. "Gar, what's going on?"  
  
"They didn't tell you did they?" Garen asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Obi Wan folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You know, maybe you should wait for Bant." Garen rose to his feet.  
  
"Garen!"  
  
He turned to face his friend. "Siri's gone man. . .she left." 


End file.
